SKED:Volume One
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: Remnant. A world of Hunters and Huntresses, but not only them. There are four Masked Heroes that will make it their sworn duty to protect the people from Grimm, Kaijin, and The White Fang.


A/N: Hey Guys this is Chaos-Guard with a new story that has plagued me for a long time. A RWBY x Kamen Rider crossover. This will be my own tribute to Monty Oum. So enjoy and also this Story will be Co-Written with Drago3511, so check him out he's a great writer. Now onto the STORY!

I own nothing but the idea and my OC Kylar and my second OC who will appear next chapter. Drago3511 owns Sean Sky, KoolKen256 owns Deion. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Kamen Rider is owned by Toei and a few other groups I can't remember.

* * *

S.K.E.D.

Chapter 1: Beacon of Hope

On an air ship, a teenager with blonde hair in a crew cut, black combat boots, black cargo pants that held a box with five throwing knives on his left thigh, and .45 handgun on his right thigh. He wore a tight black shirt tucked in and a double sided shoulder holster with two more guns, both being 9mm handguns. Over his shirt and holster he wore a crimson leather jacket with three large knives carefully hidden. There was one more piece of equipment that was on his person, a metal belt. It was black and silver in color and had a place on the front where something seemed to slide onto.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! WE SHALL BE ARRIVING AT BEACON ACADEMY IN 15 MINUTES! PREPARE FOR LANDING!" A loud commanding voice shouted from the intercom inside the airship.

"About time we got there." The young blonde haired man replied. "I was just about bored out of my mind." He walked over to the left grabbed his duffle bag and went into his pants pocket and pulled out a device that was black. He tapped it and it expanded sideways. He tapped an icon that was blinking on the device's translucent screen. He put it to his ear to listen to a voice mail that was left.

"Oh. My. GOD!" The teen pulled the device away from his ear at the shrill scream of a female voice on the message. He looked at the device and rubbed his ear soothingly. "Can't she be a little more… calm?" Unfortunately this was his best friend he was talking about. He soon put his device, or as the other people in this land called it; his scroll.

"…an't believe you're coming to Beacon instead of going out on that journey you always wanted to take around Remnant! We'll have so much fun," He smiled at that, his friend always did that no matter what his mood. "Oh and you won't believe who else is in the Academy… did you guess? Well wait no longer its Ruby! That's right my baby sister is joining us at Beacon! Well I'll see you at the opening Ceremony Kylar!" The now named Kylar locked his scroll and put it away in his pocket.

It was too bad he had gotten on a separate airship than his friend Yang, who left the voice mail, he'd at the very least have someone to talk to and play pranks with on the other students here. Kylar sighed at the thoughts. Even though Yang was his best friend, Kylar still hadn't told her about his dark desire to kill a certain individual out of revenge.

In his duffle bag something began to move about. Kylar looked around and saw no one paying attention to him so he opened the bag enough to reveal a black robotic beetle with blood red accents. The blonde haired teen scowled and looked at the beetle that was looking up at its owner. "I thought I told you to stay still till we go somewhere that is secluded?" He asked the beetle, of which it responded by flying in the bag in a circle.

"I know you want to get out and have some space, but I can't reveal you just yet." He told the mechanical insect. It made a slight whirling sound in disappointment. He smirked and waved his hand a bit to tell it to wait.

As soon as he was able to close his duffle back the airship was landing onto the ground. He straightened his leather jacket and threw his duffle over his shoulder and walked over to the exit along with the other students. When the hangar door opened, light flooded area, blinding the students for a few moments. Once each of them waited for their senses to adjust to the sudden brightness before exiting the airship joining with the other students that were exiting the other airships that had landed. Kylar walked outside and put his hand in his pocket and smirked. "This is gonna be an interesting few years."

On the top of Beacon's clock tower, a figure in a dark cloak watched as the students filed outside and met with friends and looked around the school. The figure's cloak blew back to show a yellow belt with a black buckle with a yellow and black knife and a lock with a Golden Apple on it.

"This shall be an interesting time watching as you grow."

Kylar walked to the court yard and saw a white haired girl in a white dress scolding a dark haired girl with a black and red dress and a red hood. "You could have blown up the whole court yard, you imbecile!" The white haired girl yelled. The dark haired girl had the courtesy to look at the ground.

"Sorry…" She said sheepishly. All of a sudden the dark haired girl sneezed and a slight explosion occurred and covered the two in soot. The white haired girl glared at the dark haired girl and walked away muttering curses under her breath.

Kylar walked up along with two other boys. "You okay, Red." That was Kylar's little nickname for the girl. The girl, Ruby Rose, looked up and smiled at the blonde teen. "Yup!"

"Well I'm glad you're not hurt lil' sister." Kylar smiled back at the young girl who he saw as a younger sister to himself.

"We are as well." One of the two boys that came said. He had shaggy brown hair that was spiked up a bit. Kylar noticed he was taller than himself, and Kylar was tall at 5' 11". The boy wore a white shirt with black sleeves under a yellow vest with a white collar and black trim. The Hunter in training also noticed pale yellow braces on his forearms. The boy also wore ripped grey jeans and black combat boots. Kylar smirked at that.

"Nice boots, Im Kylar Welsh"

"You too, name's Sean Sky."

"Well thank you all of you for the concern, really." Ruby said and for some reason hadn't looked at Sean yet, but when she did time stood still.

"Oh. My. God…. Are those…?"

Sean smirked and posed. "I guess you've heard of me, hu-" He was interrupted when Ruby was by his side looking at his two side arms. They were gold and black in color and looked like .357 magnums, but they had blades where the barrels were. The blades were seven inches long.

"These are Gun-Blades. Only ten people in the world can make these!" Ruby cried out in excitement.

Sean chuckled with a slight blush. Kylar narrowed his eyes at the young hunter in training; Ruby was like a sister to him. He'd have to keep an eye on Sean when he was around Ruby.

"Um hi, I'm Jaune." The other boy, who Kylar had forgotten about, said to the three.

Ruby turned to him and gave a smile and introduced herself. "I'm Ruby, and this is my baby," she held out her custom weapon she made herself. "Crescent Rose." Ruby cradled the collapsed weapon like a newborn infant. Kylar and Sean chuckled at the sight.

"Well let's get to the ceremony before we're late." Kylar told them. Ruby pouted, her bottom lip poking out and trying to give Kylar the puppy dog look. "But Kylar we have some time to kill." The look actually made Sean back away

'So… So cute…' Sean thought to himself.

"True, but I'd rather set a good impression, even if I will get into a crap load of trouble." Kylar informed Ruby.

"Fine… but I want your home made triple chocolate cookies later." Ruby bartered with Kylar.

"Deal."

Sean smiled. These two seemed like people he could get along with and be good friends with.

"These next few years are gonna be really interesting." Sean said to himself.

The four of them reached the area in which the opening ceremony would begin. Kylar and Ruby were first to enter when Yang called them over. "Ruby! Kylar! I saved you two spots!" Yang waved at them. Kylar sighed and Ruby turned to their new friends. "Looks like we have to go, we'll see you later." She and Kylar walked over to Yang, a young woman with long blonde hair and violet eyes. Kylar smiled just seeing her.

Yang Xiao Long hand been Kylars best friend since they were kids, even now she was closer to him than family. They knew everything about one another, well almost everything. Kylar hadn't told her what he'd been working on for the past few years, mainly due to the seriousness and the background of its nature and the fact it was around his waist and it needed the beetle in his duffle. What he had was a powerful weapon that he wanted to keep hidden until the initiation and even then he'd have to be forced into using his new equipment.

"So how's your first day lil' sister?" Yang asked Ruby, who in turn glared.

"You mean since you ditched me back at the court yard and I exploded." Kylar chuckled at that. Ruby turned her glare on him and Kylar whistled innocently and looked away.

"Already havin' a meltdown, huh?" Yang asked with genuine curiosity.

"No she really exploded." Kylar cut in. Yang was wide eyed.

"Oh my god… you really exploded."

"Not only that I was yelled at by this really crabby girl and she yelled at me." Ruby informed her sister. Little did she know the person she met earlier and was talking about right now had noticed her.

"YOU!"

"Oh no! It's happening again!" Ruby screamed in terror!

"You're lucky we weren't blow off the cliff." The white haired huntress in training scolded.

"Now, now Weiss. No need to be rude." A young man with dark skin and a white suit, black button up, white vest and tie and a white fedora with a black stripe encircling the base of the hat.

"But Deion she-" Deion held up a hand to interrupt her. "The Headmaster is about to speak."

At the front on stage, a man with white hair and green accented clothes came up to a microphone. "I'll keep this as brief as possible. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone you craft and aquire new skills, and after you have finished you plan to protect the people. Unfortunately when I look amongst you I see wasted energy and resources. You are in need of direction and purpose. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but you will come to find that knowledge can only take you so far. It's up to you… to take the first step."

The man then stepped down and left the area. Another person, a woman this time came to the microphone. Most of the students knew of this woman already. This was Professor Glynda Goodwitch, she wore a white button up blouse and a black skirt with a tattered cape on her back. "You will meet at the ballroom for the evening. Tomorrow you will begin your initiation."

Kylar along with Ruby, Yang, Sean, Deion, and one other person, who had yet to reveal himself smirked in anticipation. Yep these next few years at Beacon were gonna be pretty interesting.

* * *

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDD DONE! I hope you have enjoyed it, I know I did as it was being written. This is Chaos-Guard signing out!


End file.
